


【授翻】 Talk (Dirty) To Me

by AriaArioso



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: (Tony is impressed), (consensually), (in Italian), Age Difference, Anal Sex, Attempted Seduction, Bottom!Peter, Crying, Dirty Talk, Language Kink, M/M, Peter is kind of the school slut, Pining, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Frustration, Slut Shaming, and he's very proud of it, top!tony, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:53:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23791900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriaArioso/pseuds/AriaArioso
Summary: 托尼开始用意大利语嘟囔着对彼得的性挫折。而彼得，嗯，只是没有告诉托尼他恰巧能听懂每一个字。他绝不是那种羞于性的人。一天，托尼对凯伦的系统又做了一次调整。彼得在托尼的实验室里试穿制服，正扯着往上穿呢，他听到托尼嘟囔着:“Vorrei che tu non indossassi niente sotto”。彼得惊讶得喉咙都干了，舌头也不听使唤——当托尼涉及其中时，情况总是如此。相反的，彼得并没有理会这句话，只是戴上面具和凯伦聊着系统更新情况，但他在心里默默念着：“发生了什么，这是真的吗，这到底意味着什么！！”
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Kudos: 18





	【授翻】 Talk (Dirty) To Me

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Talk (Dirty) To Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15785019) by [airebellah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/airebellah/pseuds/airebellah). 



> 附加tag：意大利语Dirty Talk；没啥剧情，基本就H；粗暴性爱；荡妇羞辱（勉强算是吧）；年龄差距；彼得有点像school slut；而且他对此非常自豪；托尼对此印象深刻；为爱憔悴；性挫折；勾引尝试；半公开场合性爱
> 
> 作者的话：  
> 这部小说的灵感部分源自tumblr上的一篇帖子（写彼得性生活非常活跃，和学校里一半的人都搞到一起了）。  
> 意大利语汉语对照在文章最下方。
> 
> 译者的话：  
> 有点dirty又搞笑的小甜文。Enjoy！喜欢的话欢迎给原作者留言和kudos。  
> 已编辑过，考虑到阅读效果，意大利语旁边括号里标注了汉语对照。

在彼得的一生中，能让他的意大利语知识派上用场的机会并不多。虽然他现在不必再听德尔玛先生谈论他“性感的姨妈”了，但假如他打从一开始就听不懂这句话，他会更开心。除了让梅脸上露出笑容外，他从未使用过自己的知识。

接着是托尼·斯塔克。

彼得并没想向这个男人隐藏他的知识，事实上，彼得兴奋不已，拥有这些知识给了他一个炫耀的机会，并（但愿有可能）给这位亿万富翁留下深刻印象。不过他第一次听托尼说意大利语是在执行任务时，这个男人通过通信发出了一连串相当惊人的、充满想象力的咒骂。娜塔莎是唯一一个能理解的人，她吃吃地笑着，还接了一句俏皮话。听到他的导师如此生动地骂人，彼得吓得说不出话来。不是那种“我天，你怎么会这样讲话”式的惊吓。不是的，更像是“你能对我也做些你说的事情吗”的那种惊讶。

真的，谁不想知道钢铁侠的金属手腕被塞进他们的屁股里是什么感觉呢？（显然不会是他们曾对战过的外星入侵者，但这是他们的损失。)

彼得很快就明白了，托尼经常用意大利语发泄他的不满，并且彼得意识到，如果他让托尼知道他能听懂每一个字，托尼很可能就不会再用这种表达方式了。所以他什么都没说。

＊＊＊

放射性蜘蛛咬伤的一个有趣但也有些麻烦的副作用是，所有的感受都增强了——新陈代谢、感官知觉和反射速度。性渴望。虽然他不是社交场上最受欢迎的孩子（你好，军乐队！），但他在学校的其他地方很受欢迎。

只能说，他是真的赢得了“阴茎帕克”的绰号。

彼得绝不是那种羞于性的人。一天，托尼对凯伦的系统又增添了一次调整。彼得在托尼的实验室里试穿制服，正扯着往上穿呢，他听到托尼嘟囔着：“Vorrei che tu non indossassi niente sotto.（我希望你里面什么都不穿。）”彼得惊讶得喉咙都干了，舌头也不听使唤——当托尼涉及其中时，事情总会如此。相反的，彼得并没有理会这句话，只是戴上面具和凯伦聊着系统更新情况，但他在心里默默念着：“搞什么！搞什么！！搞什么！！！”

那天晚上他躺在床上，手冲*，揣摩着托尼的意思；再次手冲，思考自己是否应该采取行动；又手冲了一次，最后决定暂时保持冷静。当然他会和学校里的人乱搞，但这总是不带着任何意义的。他从没有和奈德或MJ这些密友试过，因为这会使事情复杂化。他不想把和托尼的关系复杂化，尤其是假如这个人只是随便地想要彼得的身体，除此再无别的，那又该怎么办。

也许有什么东西挡住了托尼的欲望。不管那是什么，彼得只知道从那以后，托尼对他的兴趣就越来越口语化了——总是意大利语。彼得尝试一种新的蛛网射击方式，托尼会咕哝着要给彼得喷点他自己的白色液体。

在一次任务结束后，托尼给了他一个樱桃味的棒棒糖，并拍了拍他的头。“干得漂亮，孩子。”他说。

彼得在面具下翻着白眼，对托尼的幼稚感到懊恼。然后，他拉起面具，把棒棒糖塞进嘴里，并在托尼挣扎着想移开目光时，努力抑制住自己的笑容。彼得把棒棒糖拿出来，用舌头舔了舔，又把它放进嘴里，吮得两颊都凹陷了。

“Vuoi succhiare il mio cazzo in quel modo?（你想像那样吸我的鸡巴吗？）”托尼嘟囔着，把面甲放下，移开了视线。

彼得真希望自己能看到导师真正的反应，他不知道托尼是否会因为他咕嘟咕嘟地吃着棒棒糖，而需要调整一下自己的裤子。因为他知道他对托尼的问题的回答是一个响亮的“老天呐，绝对是”。

＊＊＊

从那以后，对彼得来说这变成了一种游戏，测试什么能勾起年长男人的反应。彼得坚决地决定什么也不说，他想看看什么时候托尼会被逼疯，屈服并采取行动。希望这一举措最好的结果是托尼让彼得弯下腰，然后用六种不同的方式跟他上床上到星期天。

实验室里突然摆满了棒棒糖，托尼嘟囔着彼得“似乎很喜欢吃棒棒糖”，好像真为了他好似的。不过确实如此，他喜欢看到托尼的眼睛因为他的嘴唇环绕着糖果而变得深沉的样子。

有一次，彼得对一个方程式有问题，托尼于是靠在他的背上，掠过他的肩头看那道题。他的一只手抓住了彼得的二头肌，轻轻挤压，另一只手从彼得的手中抽出铅笔来纠正错误。当他离开时，他抚摸着彼得的脸颊，低声说：“Che bel ragazzo.（多漂亮的男孩啊。）”

粗糙的老茧顺着他的皮肤往下抚摸，再加上托尼温暖的呼吸拍打着他的耳朵，还有那甜蜜的赞美，这些都是彼得过度活跃的性冲动的导火索。他不得不为自己找了个借口把笔记本放在膝盖上，然后逃到洗手间手淫。

彼得快要崩溃了。他伏在柜台前，没有拱起背，也没有试图摆出一个诱人的姿势，只是专注于仔细计算烧杯里稀释的盐酸的准确克数。托尼走了过来，手里拿着电话，屁股靠在柜台上。无声的拍了拍彼得的肩胛骨作为问候，然后他的手下移到彼得的下背部。

他施加了最轻微的压力，迫使彼得的背拱起了一点。然后他若无其事地说——就好像他和谁在电话里谈论着最普通的话题似的：“Voglio scoparti su questa scrivania finché non urlerai il mio nome.（我想在这张桌子上操你，直到你喊出我的名字。）”

佩珀将要上楼来讨论一笔计划进行的生意，贾维斯的通知掩盖了彼得的窒息声。没有什么比你未来情人的前女友更能浇灭你勃起的欲望了。

＊＊＊

彼得游戏的乐趣很快就被他对托尼近乎疯狂的渴望所压倒了。

他已经幻想过很多次了——他会找个借口跪在那个男人面前，或者只是靠在另一张桌子上，明显地翘起屁股。托尼会低声说些下流的话，说要用他的老二填上彼得的洞，彼得则会面无表情地回答：“为什么不呢？”而托尼会履行他的诺言。

彼得第一次被邀请参加斯塔克工业董事会会议——这本不该发生的。他之前问过托尼，想要些能让他做真正的实习生的工作的机会。（他很清楚，一个真正的十几岁的实习生不会被邀请参加这样的会议，但托尼一如既往用力过猛。）

原来，其中一位股东刚和比他年轻得多的妻子从博拉博拉岛结束了一趟迷人的旅行回来，还念叨着作为一个半裸海滩，那里空得令人失望。他说的时候，托尼捏着鼻梁低声念叨着:“Tutte le donne sexy se ne sarebbero andate nel momento in cui ti avrebbero visto （所有的性感女人一看到你就会离开。）”

彼得笑了。

托尼的头飞快地扭过来，彼得几乎担心他拉伤了肌肉。

接着，托尼抓住他的胳膊，把他提了起来。“斯……斯塔克先生！”他结结巴巴地说着，被拖出会议室，拖进隔壁房间。托尼转动门锁，放下百叶窗，然后转过身来。

“你他妈的什么时候学会意大利语的，帕克？”

“呃，好吧，有趣的是，先生……我好像一直都会？”彼得开始解释。

他祈祷托尼会吻他，但他也准备着被大喊大叫淹没。他没有料到托尼会用手捂着胸口，跌跌撞撞地远离他。

“妈的，孩子，这太糟糕了。我说的那些话——妈的，你可能很不舒服。我知道我们不适合聊这个，如果你想找别人，我相信罗杰斯会支持你——”

“什么？”彼得气喘吁吁地说。“不，斯塔克先生，求你了，对不起，请不要把我送走！”

“你什么？你对不起？”当彼得试图走近时，托尼举起一只手。“小彼，我他妈是个混蛋。你没有什么好说对不起的，上帝啊！”

“你不明白！”在托尼心脏病发作之前，彼得喊道。“我什么也没说是因为我太想要你了，斯塔克先生，我喜欢听你说这些话，我知道这不对，但我不想把我们之间的事情搞砸，而我最最想要的只是让你操我。”

“真的？”托尼问道，手慢慢地垂到一边。“孩子，不要说任何不是你真心的话。”

彼得呻吟着，沮丧地揉着自己的头发。“斯塔克先生！我不是什么天真的孩子，我厌倦了吸吮着棒棒糖，想象着你的老二在我嘴里的样子。我一直希望你能有所行动！”

托尼清了清嗓子，用手指拨弄着上衣的纽扣。“你想要这个？”他问。

彼得使劲点头。“Fottimi finché non urlo il tuo nome.（操我，直到我喊出你的名字。）”

显然，只需要一点意大利语：托尼扑向彼得，抓住彼得的胳膊，把他拖到临近他们刚刚离开的会议室的墙上。“我一定要确保他们能听到你。”当他开始解彼得在旧货店里买的裤子时，他在孩子的耳边轻声说道。

“哦，天哪。是的。”彼得呻吟着，湿湿地吻了托尼的嘴唇。他设法拉开了托尼的腰带，但他还没来得及抓住那人的内裤，托尼就把他转了个个儿，让他前胸撞到墙上，并把他的四角内裤扯了下来。彼得扭动着他的臀部，直到他的外裤和内裤全堆到脚踝处，然后不知羞耻地张开双腿。

“我应该把你当成荡妇的，”托尼握着男孩的屁股咆哮着，“你觉得怎么样，彼蒂？”

“再用力些，”男孩回答。他把那些微小勾爪从手指中伸出来，紧紧地抓着墙，准备着。他又一次转过头去寻找托尼的嘴，反而被塞了两根手指。他哭着，尽可能地盯着那人的眼睛，顺从地吮吸着手指。一记狠狠的巴掌打在他的屁股上，他倒抽了一口气，托尼把手指从他嘴里抽出来，推进了他的洞里。

彼得的臀部立刻向后追着，直到他能感觉到托尼手指的根部。“更多，求你了，我想要更多。”

“妈的，你太饥渴了。”托尼咕哝着又添了一根手指，“这样够你用了吗，宝贝？”

彼得摇摇头，用他的手抓着墙，拼命地让自己在托尼的手上起落起落。“我很好，斯塔克先生，操我吧。”

托尼叹了口气，倾过来用鼻子蹭着彼得的脸颊。“我希望我能，亲爱的，但我什么都没带。”

“钱包！”托尼手指弯曲向上猛推，彼得重重地撞在墙上，他喘着粗气：“我的钱包，检查我的钱包。右边的口袋。”

托尼蹲下身子，一边用左手在彼得的口袋里翻找，一边用右手戳着彼得的前列腺。“彼蒂，这里有十六个避孕套。我的意思是，不值得羞耻——可这他妈的真令人印象深刻。”

“是您说的，斯塔克先生。我是一个荡妇。我太想要了。”

彼得呜咽着，托尼的手指突然不动了。那人站起来，紧紧地贴着他的背，丝绸的衣服滑过彼得发烫的肌肤。“在我之前有多少人上过你，彼蒂？”他对着男孩耳语。

男孩摇摇头。“我不知道，先生，我没数过。求你了，只是——”

“我要狠狠操你，彼得。”托尼保证道。他的舌头顺着彼得耳朵的外轮廓舔着，彼得打了个寒颤，刺激的电流穿过脊柱。“你觉得你以前算上过床？我会狠狠操你，直到你哭喊我的名字前，我不会停下来。”

当托尼把手指拔出来时，彼得发出一种窒息的声音。那个男人不以为然地啧啧着，撕开避孕套，把它展到自己的鸡巴上。托尼往他的鸡巴上吐口水，水滴打到彼得的背上。他把阴茎压在彼得的臀缝处。

“你在学校里都是让那些男孩们在哪儿干你的，彼蒂？”他边问边攮了进去。彼得呻吟着，立刻把屁股往后推，但托尼的手固定着他，没让他得逞。“回答我，孩子。”

“任何地方。”彼得回答。“浴——浴室，更衣室，树后面。”

“那老师呢，宝贝儿？”当彼得摇头时托尼哼了一声。“你是在告诉我，那些老师谁也不想操这个又小又紧致的诱人犯罪的屁股*？”他向前猛冲，整个挤了进去，肚子撞在彼得的后背上。

“嗯，斯塔克先生，我，呃，不知道。”彼得没法连贯的说话。

“你只是让别人使用你，嗯？”托尼问着，把他的脚踩在彼得的脚上固定着彼得，当他在男孩的屁股里飞快地捣着时按住彼得的屁股。

“是的！”彼得喊道。“我总是需要它，斯塔克先生。”

托尼用手抓住他的头发，轻轻地让他的头往后仰，这样他就可以吮吸他的脖子了。“我——我以为你会狠狠操我。”彼得揶揄着笑了，托尼的嘴唇发出一个潮湿的“砰”的声音放开了他发红的皮肤。

“你不知道你在要求什么，孩子。”他警告道。

彼得嘲笑。“斯塔克先生，有一天午饭时我被三个最厉害的篮球队员操了，但这对我还不够。”

托尼咆哮着，手搭在男孩的锁骨上，把彼得推到墙上。“斯塔克先生。”彼得喘息着，一只手从墙上掉下来，伸到后面，抓住托尼的大腿。“拜托，再重点，再用力。”

男人放开他的锁骨，攥紧他的头发，这次做对了——指甲挖进头皮，拉扯卷发，直到彼得眼睛刺痛，然后又把彼得的脸塞到墙里。托尼真的在彻彻底底的操他，他每进入一次，彼得的身体都要摔在墙上，直到他哭出来。

“这就是你想要的，彼蒂？”他沸腾了，扯掉彼得肩上的衬衫，又吸又咬那孩子的肌肤。

“是的，是的，咬我——咬得更狠些。”

托尼呻吟着，用牙齿咬着男孩的肌肉，然后放软了他的下巴，舌头滑过彼得的皮肤，在他的颈动脉上吮吸出一处瘀伤。

“你真是个肮脏贪婪的婊子。”托尼嘲弄道。“可能还盼着我现在是在会议席的正中央干你，让所有人都能看到。”

彼得呜咽着，对着漆过的干墙急切地点头。托尼换了个姿势，他的脚不再压在彼得的脚上了，男孩抬起腿，膝盖朝胳膊肘的方向弯去。他用脚贴在墙上，托尼呻吟着表示赞许，抓住了彼得的大腿内侧，随着新角度他进入得越来越深。

“让每个人都知道是谁把你干的这么好，宝贝儿。”他骂着，手指在彼得的头发里乱转。

“斯塔克先生，啊！斯塔克先生。”彼得哭喊着，托尼使劲地朝他猛冲，足以摇晃墙壁。

“他们可能认为你是张开双腿才得到这个实习的。”托尼压低了声音补充道，“他们不知道你除了这个什么都不要。”

彼得腹股沟的压力迅速增大，他敏感的前列腺每受一次撞击都让他无法承受。“求你了，先生。”他乞求着。“我想要你射进我里面。”

那只捏着彼得大腿的手松开了，转而搂住了彼得漏水的阴茎。“你准备好射了吗，宝贝？”

“是的！”彼得颤抖着喊着，“是的，是的，是的——啊，啊。”托尼狠狠地撸动他，就像那人进入他一样的强烈而粗暴。他放开了彼得的头发，男孩为这太痛太好的抚摸而呻吟着，直到托尼的手指塞进了他的嘴里，直到他窒息为止。

彼得有过几次还不错的高潮。但它们大多都很平庸，因为他的伴侣都是笨手笨脚的青少年，他们跟不上他的性欲。不用说，他对托尼·斯塔克毫无准备，这个人操人的岁月比他的年纪还要大。他高潮的尖叫声被那人用手捂住了。托尼把手指从彼得嘴里抽出来，转而紧紧抓住彼得的肩膀，继续向彼得猛击，彼得的前额每次都撞到墙上。他往下看了看，随着他的高潮，墙上的米色油漆和他的精液混在一起，他的眼睛因泪水而刺痛。

“托尼，托尼，求你了。”他恳求道，声音嘶哑。他对性高潮后还被操的敏感性毫无准备，他以前所有的炮友都比他先射。“太……太多了。”

“小男孩。”托尼呻吟着，双臂环绕着彼得的躯干，沉入男孩的身体。他来的时候浑身都在颤抖，沉重的呼吸钻进彼得的头发里。“妈的，我说过我会让你哭的。”

彼得嘶哑地笑了，用前臂擦着脸颊。托尼拔出来，把安全套扔在一边。彼得让脚上的微小勾爪缩回去，这样他就能放下腿了。但他太害怕，还不能放开手。托尼也许是注意到了，他默默地把彼得的短裤和外裤拉到腰际，然后用自己的手捂住了彼得的手。

“我抓住你了，小彼。”他保证道。“你可以放手了。”

彼得花了一秒钟把那些勾爪收回去，托尼把他转过来紧紧地搂在怀里。“太多了？”他问道。

“不！我是说，我最后有点敏感。”他解释道。“但真的，真的很好，先生。”

“比篮球队强？”托尼鼓励道。

彼得咧嘴一笑，俯身吻他。“无与伦比。”他低声说道。“事实上……”他慢慢地说着，用鼻子轻推托尼的鼻子。“我想以后我的同学没法满足我了。”

“不能吗？”托尼问道，眉头令人信服地锁着。“我以后要每天都操你吗？”

彼得呻吟着，拳头紧紧攥着那人的衬衫。“可以吗，求你了？”他又眨了眨睫毛。

托尼仰起下巴，用拇指轻擦彼得的脸颊。“我想我可以安排一下，孩子。只为了你。”

彼得傻笑着，歪下头，直到能把托尼的大拇指叼在嘴里。托尼立刻呻吟起来，拇指压着彼得的牙。“你还真是他妈的贪得无厌，是不是？”

“努力跟上吧，老头子。”

**Author's Note:**

> 注释：  
> 手冲*：就是男生打飞机的意思啦。  
> 诱人犯罪的屁股*： “jailbait ass”。jailbait，未成年少女，与其性交会造成犯罪。
> 
> 意大利语汉语对照  
> Vorrei che tu non indossassi niente sotto —我希望你里面什么都不穿。  
> Vuoi succhiare il mio cazzo in quel modo? -- 你想像那样吸我的鸡巴吗？  
> Che bel ragazzo -- 多漂亮的男孩啊。  
> Voglio scoparti su questa scrivania finché non urlerai il mio nome -- 我想在这张桌子上操你，直到你喊出我的名字。  
> Tutte le donne sexy se ne sarebbero andate nel momento in cui ti avrebbero visto -- 所有的性感女人一看到你就会离开。  
> Fottimi finché non urlo il tuo nome -- 操我，直到我喊出你的名字。


End file.
